


Hatless

by BenedictCumberlandAccent



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictCumberlandAccent/pseuds/BenedictCumberlandAccent
Summary: For Creativity Night, the prompt was matching hats and/or accidents





	Hatless

"I must say Martin, you are looking rather dashing this afternoon," Douglas smirked at his captain.

"Oh shut up Douglas," Martin hissed back, "It's your fault that my hat is like this."

That was true. After a rather heated argument about proper pilot's wear (again), Douglas decided to hide the precious hat of the oh-so-professional Captain Crieff. The microwave seemed a good enough place to hide it, how was Douglas supposed to predict that Arthur would forget to put their meals in the microwave, instead microwaving the hat? He may be good but he isn't quite that good.

"I told you I was sorry," the co-pilot responded. And it was true. It may have been hilarious, but he did feel bad about it. It was a nice hat. Even with all the gold braiding. And Martin really did love that hat. Now all that was left was the white cloth charred black, and the plasticy bit was all melted into the braids. It looked more like a piece of modern art than something worn on one's head.

"It's-I just want you, you can be so childish and I-" Arthur came in before the Captain could really start his rant. The steward's arms were behind is back, covered in coffee, hair disheveled, looking sheepish.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Asked Martin.

"Uhh... Douglas? You know how you told me not to touch your things?" he said, with very little cheeriness. Something was off.

"And you didn't like I told you to?" Douglas replied, warning in his voice.

"I just saw your hat, and you weren't wearing it, I was admiring it and getting the coffee and..." Arthur revealed what he was hiding. Douglas' hat, his perfect fine hat, was destroyed. Coffee was pored all over it, and scrunched up like an accordion. Arthur must have spilled the coffee, dropped the hat, slipped and landed on his hat.

Arthur was blubbering an apology. Douglas stared, eyes wide, shocked into silence. That's when Martin truly lost it, and laughed.


End file.
